custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Demu
Demu is the guardian of De-Metru, city of Sonics. He is a Toa of Sonics and a member of De-Metru's resident Toa team, along with Cetulio and Mana). Biography Similarly to most other De-Matoran, Demu began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on the southernmost island of the west island chain, his place of residence situated in a small valley alongside a number of other Matoran, most of which were De-Matoran like him, or were Ce- or Ko-Matoran. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Demu gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Demu was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Demu and the other inhabitants of his settlement were highly successful in thier living, and soon constructed many large metal structures, possible due to the large amounts of metal in the stone around them. They formulated a stable economy, built an aqueduct system and named their city De-Metru. "Coming soon..." Personality and Traits Demu is very quiet, like his Matoran of his element. When he's in a fight and hears the enemy talking or boasting, Demu immediately just finishes him off. He also hates working with a partner or a group, but he does when he must. Other Toa liken him to Nuju, being knowledgeable, non-humorous, and cunning. However, one major difference was that Demu never feels annoyed enough to speak out his dislike in everything, believing it to be a waste of energy. Demu's voice, when he actually bothers to speak, is like Nuju's voice except lower and more dull and monotone. He is quick with fast, strong, and yet light and quiet legs. His arms are flexible and long. All this allows him to move in the most quiet way possible. Powers and Equipment Demu uses the elemental power of Sonics. He can let out a soundwave, deafen or louden an area, can shake things and shatter them with intense sonic frequency and even use echolocation to get a clear, complete understanding of his surroundings. Since he is a Toa Nuva, he can also create an impassable barrier that can only be broken by a certain level of sound, as well as share his Kanohi powers with nearby Toa. His Kanohi Nuva allows him to move objects with his mind alone, as well as move himself, which is absent in a normal great Matatu. Demu-Nuva carries a pair of Sound Modifiers. These tools allow him to modify the sounds heard by or around targets. For example, he can make a bird's chirp sound like a horrific screech. This is especially useful against Rahi, as many have sensitive hearing that can disorient and distract them. Besides these tools, Demu just attacks enemies using his own kicks and punches. Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Sonics Category:De-Matoran Category:User:Windfall the wanderer Category:Adopted Pages